Breaks
by NamiMakimono
Summary: ODD CRACKFIC. Sometimes one break is all it takes for team 7 to terrorize eachother. Bad summary. Please read! SasukeOC


**Hi again people!!**

**I have another wonderful crackfic to indugle yourselves in.**

**I didn't mean for it to end up this way but it happened in the last few pages of my story so there is a pairing but it's funny. Not a yaoi pairing either!! **_shock_** The world's coming to an end!! I didn't write a yaoi story!! **_sobs_

**On with the story anyways!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Nitsu, what are you doing?" Sakura asked as she looked over to her female squad member.

Nitsu was rocking back and forth from her boredom as they waited for Kakashi to get there. She glanced around to Sasuke, who was staring into space, and Naruto, who was tapping his foot.

Suddenly, Kakashi popped up, "Yo."

Sakura began to gripe about him being late, but that wasn't what caught the silver haired nin's attention.

No, what caught his attention was Nitsu being rocked side-to-side by Naruto and Sasuke.

"What are you three doing?" he asked as he walked over to them in confusion.

Nitsu was leaning against Sasuke's hands as they looked up and shrugged, "We're bored."

The Uchiha nudged Nitsu to her right towards Naruto, who nudged her back as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"Yes well, I just came to rell you guys there's no training today," with that, he poofed away before any of them could say or do anything.

Naruto looked up, "What should we do now?"

The others shrugged as Nitsu suddenly fell backwards with her eyes closed.

A few minutes went by as they silently watched her. When they couldn't stand it any longer, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto leaned over Nitsu with curious looks.

Sakura blinked, "Is she asleep?"

Naruto shrugged as Sasuke peered closer, "Did she die?"

"I don't think she's dead," Naruto sighed as he and Sakura sat back.

The Uchiha was still peering closely when Nitsu cracked an eye open. He blinked a few times in confusion, then she pounced on him and used his stomach as a pillow.

Naruto took one look and shook his head, "She's awake."

Sakura blinked then glared as Sasuke tried to get up, only to be kept still by Nitsu. He glared slightly and growled, "You're heavy. You know that?"

Nitsu sat up and pouted, "You're mean." In the next instant, she was using the blonde as a pillow. Naruto looked down and laughed, "And hello to you too Nitsu."

She grinned, "Hiya... so what should we do today?"

They shrugged and fell back into silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the silence, Nitsu found something to keep herself busy.

To see if the others were ticklish.

First target: Naruto.

She sat up and grinned as the blonde watched her in confusion.

Quickly, she began poking his sides. But unfortunately, no response.

"Now what are you doing?" Sakura sat up and watched as Nitsu poked Naruto on his sides, stomach, and the back of his neck.

Nitsu pouted and went to Sakura with an innocent smile.

The pink haired girl raised an eyebrow as the other began to do the same thing that she had done to Naruto. But again, no response.

She huffed and walked on her knees over to the uchiha who stared up at her as he layed there, "Nitsu, what are you going to do?"

Nitsu held up one finger, everyone's eyes followed it as she poked Sasuke's stomach making him stiffen slightly. She grinned evilly as Naruto and Sakura watching in confusion.

Sasuke stared in horror as the grinning girl poked his side, getting him to flinch more. Nitsu blinked then held a smirk to rival the Uchiha's, "Ne, Sasuke?"

He looked up with panicked eyes.

"Pick."

Sasuke blinked, "Huh?"

"Higher, or lower," she grinned.

The Uchiha tried to get his brain to function and make a response when Nitsu grabbed his sides, right around his ribs.

Sakura and Naruto stared with their mouthes open as the normally composed Uchiha was now writhing on the ground laughing like crazy.

Nitsu sat back and seemed to be thinking of something then looked down to Sasuke, "Would I get the same effect if I had went lower?"

Sasuke blinked as he caught his breath, "Don't... you... da-"

Nitsu grabbed his hips and started tickling, causing the boy to burst out laughing again.

"So that's what you were trying to do to us?" Naruto asked as he grinned at the scene. Sakura was in awe of Sasuke laughing.

Nitsu stopped and grinned as the blonde, "Yep!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sat up behind Nitsu and glared making Sakura and Naruto freeze up.

"What? What's wrong guys?" Nitsu looked at them, "Why are you guys looking like someone's... about to... die?" She slowly looked behind her and then back forward with the same look as the other two.

An evil chuckle from behind her made Nitsu's blood run cold, her eyes grew wide as a chill ran down her spine. "Nitsu," he growled with an evil smirk on his lips, the heat from his breath hitting her neck.

Before any of them could move, a pair of arms encircled her stomach making her jump and squeak. She tried to see his face but couldn't move and looked frantically at Naruto and Sakura for help.

Sasuke rested his chin on Nitsu's tense shoulder and sighed, "Nitsu, you need to learn what you can and can't do to me."

Naruto stared worriedly as an evil glint crossed Sasuke's black eyes, "You're not going to hurt her... are you?"

The Ushiha blinked and slightly nuzzled her neck with his nose causing a blush to appear on Nitsu's face. He chuckled and looked back to Naruto, "Dobe, what do you think I'll do?"

The blonde stared as his mind quickly processed what the raven had planned, "No, I don't think you'll hurt her any."

Sakura glared at Nitsu, who was blushing redder as the grip around her stomach tightened.

Sasuke leaned up a little and whipsered quietly for her to hear, "You're enjoying this. But I know something else you might like." She yelped and jumped when a hot mouth attached to her neck.

Sakura growled and was about to attack Nitsu when Naruto held her back, "Don't Sakura-chan! Teme's doing it!"

The Uchiha grinned as he pulled back and smirked at the mark he left on Nitsu's perfectly pale neck. Nitsu's eyes were unfocused as she stared ahead. Her mind had stoppedn functioning once Sasuke's mouth was on her neck.

Sasuke stood up slowly, pulling Nitsu up with him, "We'll see you two later." He grinned evilly as he picked Nitsu up and ran faster than anyone could see.

Naruto blinked at where Sauske and Nitsu stood and sighed, "Well, that was different." The only thing that Sakura could do was nod dumbly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi blinked in confusion, his book forgotten as he looked at the sight infront of him. It had to be bad if he wasn't reading his beloved Icha Icha book.

Sakura sat there hugging herself and crying for an unknown reason and Naruto was grinning but quiet.

Let me repeat... quiet.

That was enough to catch anyone's attention.

Sasuke had a smug look as he sat there beside Nitsu.

Kakashi blinked again. Something was off, Sasuke's looking more smug than normal. But Nitsu didn't look the same. He carefully looked her over then stared with his mouth open behind his mask.

Nitsu sat there beside Sasuke. She wore her normal clothes but several deep red marks covered her neck. She was spaced out as Kakashi walked up, "Nitsu, are you okay?"

She stared up blankly as Sasuke smirked, "She's fine."

Kakashi watched in amusement as Sasuke just barely rouched her neck, making her tense and her face flush.

Sasuke grinned and glanced back up at the man, "By the way, thanks for the break yesterday... we should take more."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ta-da!!**

**Okay, not my best. I know. Please no flames!**

**I was bored and needed something to keep myself busy until I crashed on my bed.**

**Reviews would be nice.**

**Until my next story!!**


End file.
